


Blizzard

by himunojutsu3363



Category: Naruto
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sickness, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himunojutsu3363/pseuds/himunojutsu3363
Summary: Iruka is caught by very drunk jounin and is used. Will Kakashi be able to heal him?





	1. Torrents of snow

Iruka trudged through the thick snow. It had been roughly three months after Pein’s attack and Konoha was still recuperating. Which meant Iruka had to go through mounds of paperwork,act as messenger and help in the construction all the time. This was wearing him down. He couldn’t even remember the last time he had a bath. His house had been destroyed, so he was reduced to living in a single sleeping bag in a small tent shared by too many shinobi. But he did not mind. Iruka was happy that war had finally ceased, and they could experience peace again. Iruka shivered as it started snowing.  _ I wish I had a scarf!  _ He thought forlornly. He flipped the flap of the Hokage’s tent open and found solace in the warmth as he sighed. 

“ Oi, four eyes!”

Iruka’s eyes snapped open as he huffed. So what if he had glasses? It didn’t matter at all!

“ Tsunade-sama, please stop pulling my leg, and tell me where you’re supposed to send my freezing and weary soul next”.

Tsunade cackled as she swung her legs off her desk and produced a stack of paperwork in her hand. Iruka sighed and stared resolutely at the ground, wishing for a scarf yet again.

“ Last one of the day, Iruka-chan! Take this to Hatake Kakashi!”

Iruka grumbled as he took the stack of paperwork from Tsunade.

“ Whatever you say, Hokage-hime”.

Tsunade snorted as she swatted him off.

                                                                                       xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

Iruka was pretty sure a blizzard was acting up. He turned his collar up and put his glasses in his pocket. He held the paperwork safely to his chest as he stumbled against the strong torrents of wind and snow. He had to take shelter! He spied on a bar with a roof and shrugged. There was no other option. Iruka ran for the bar and stopped under the roof. He hugged himself as he heard faint music and clinks of glasses. The door suddenly opened and a couple of very drunk men popped out singing some distorted song. They all stumbled into Iruka, and had a good look at him. While Iruka was busy muttering a string of apologies, one of them, with a dangerous gleam in his eye, held Iruka’s chin and looked him in the eye. 

“ Oho, we’ve got a pretty girl here! Whaddya say boys, wanna play with her?”

They all chorused a “ Yes!” as two of them went behind Iruka and caught his arms in a tight grip.

“ Jounin!” Iuka thought with alarm and panic.

“ Stop it!” He growled out.

“ Ooh feisty” The jounin chuckled as he groped Iruka with both hands and Iruka lost it.

He struggled fiercely in an attempt to free his arms. He kicked around, silently apologizing to the paperwork strewn around.

“ Let me get this straight, we will fuck you and you won’t stop it”.

The man growled out as Iruka was dragged into a dark alley.

 

_ NO!    _

                                                                                           xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

                                       

Tsunade was getting worried. There was a full out blizzard blowing out, and Iruka hadn’t returned. _ Where are you, Iruka _ ? She thought as she looked out the window of the tent

 

 

                                                                                          xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
  


 

Iruka lay shivering in the snow half naked. He could only think of one thing.

“  _ God, please kill me! _ ” He thought as his tears froze on his cheeks, and he fell into a black void of unconsiousness.


	2. Misery

Kakashi shivered in the harsh morning light,  wrapping the ratty shawl he had found more securely around himself.  There had been a fierce blizzard the day before,  and as a result,  the whole place was caked in mounds and mounds of snow.  Even though Kakashi was an active person,  he wouldn't be caught dead trudging around in the deep snow,  half asleep.  But his dogs were tired of being cooped up in a small apartment,  which is why he finally agreed to take them outside. Bisuke suddenly barked and all hounds rushed behind him.  “They've caught a scent”, Kakashi wondered idly.  His idleness turned into alarm as all the dogs came rushing back. 

“ Kakashi quick! There's someone in the snow! “ Pakkun barked.  Kakashi nodded and rushed behind them.  He spied on a tan hand nestled in the white snow. He could recognize that tan anywhere. 

“Iruka! Shit!”

Kakashi, along with the dogs, dug the unresponsive, half naked body of Umino Iruka out. Kakashi acted purely on instinct, as he wrapped his ratty shawl around Iruka’s body and teleported the both of them to Tsunade’s tent. 

Iruka was gently laid down on her desk, and she noticed all his injuries. His skin had a bluish tinge to it, and there were cuts running up his chest. He was covered with bruises and bite marks. His air looked as if it had been cut with a kunai, which it had. His thighs were covered in blood, and that was enough of an indication. Tsunade teleported all three of them to the newly built hospital. She bellowed for Shizune and pushed Kakashi out the ICU. She slammed the door behind her. Kakashi plopped down on the bench. Well.

 

Iruka was cold. Very cold. He had succumbed into a void of darkness and frost. He never wanted to wake up. _ “ don't make a sound, you bitch! “ “ Wait,  you're Hatake’s whore!” “ let's see how Hatake Kakashi saves you now! “ No!  Sto- _

  
  


Iruka jerked awake when someone held his hand. His eyes were full of fear, and he promptly screamed. He didn't know this person with blonde hair and blue eyes. He didn't know anyone, not even himself. The blonde startled and called for someone. Iruka wrapped himself tightly in the blanket, sobbing and rocking himself back and forth. 

Kakashi had stayed next to Iruka throughout his unconsciousness. Iruka had been shaking and crying uncontrollably the whole time. Tsunade hadn't questioned his closeness, but had smirked tiredly while they waited for the reports to come in. Kakashi waited while Tsunade looked over the reports. She looked up, furious. 

“ he has been fucking used! I'm going back to dispatch a team and find these motherfuckers!”.

“ I'll help y-”, “No stay here. You're the only one who can control him if he wakes up”.

Kakashi sat down, expression dark and angry. He hugged a crying Iruka closer and vowed silently that the people who had done this, would die by his hands, and he would regret nothing. Naruto stormed in, killing intent unbound. His eyes had turned red and there was a dangerous red chakra bubbling around him.  “Whatever I heard, was that true?” Kakashi nodded and regarded his former student with a steely gaze. “Stay here. I'm going to home to some clothes”. Naruto nodded and his angry aura disappeared . Kakashi told him to stay there as he disappeared silently. Naruto, angry but sad, looked down at his precious teacher, and felt tears burning his eyes

Kakashi came running, bursting in through the door and startling the nurse. “ Oh, Iruka sensei is in room 202”. Kakashi nodded his thanks and went on his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the small chapter. It looked big in the google docs document...it turned out to be little.   
> HAPPY THANKSGIVING!


	3. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi is beside himself with grief when Iruka attempts to take his own life. But a few simple words from Naruto make him rise and promise Iruka something. Iruka finds something, or rather someone, in the darkness.

Iruka tiredly tugged at his restraints. They had tied him as an act of precaution. Iruka had apparently, woken up very violently the day before, and had scared the daylights out of everyone with his screaming. Iruka dejectedly stared at the bare room, with the window blinds drawn tight. The darkness helped alleviate his feelings of disgust and sickness directed at himself.

He shouldn’t be allowed to live! He should just di-

BLAM! The door burst open. Iruka gasped and curled in on himself, shaking.

 

“ I WILL SEE IRUKA SENSEI FIRST!”

 

“ Naruto, get back! I get to go in first because I’m his boyf-”

 

“ I'M HIS STU-”

 

“BOTH OF YOU, SHUT UP! This is a damn hospital!”

 

“ Hey! Baka-”

 

“ That’s it. I'm going in”.

 

Kakashi shut the door on Naruto’s face and grinned at the look of surprise on Iruka’s face as he rattled the bag of ramen in his hand. His face soon took on a sombre expression as he lowered his mask. “ How are you feeling, Iruka?” Iruka bit his lp as tears came to his eyes. He didn’t deserve any of Kakashi’s kindness. He settled for a shrug. 

 

He had been seeing Kakashi after the war was over. It was fairly public knowledge that Hatake Kakashi had settled with Umino Iruka, and everyone thankfully supported them. But Iruka had ignored the people who glared at him every time he was visible. He hated himself for being so naive. Kakashi was a great commander, jounin and next in line to become Hokage. He shouldn't be seen around with scum like Iruka. 

 

He felt warm fingers brush away his tears as he was shaken out of his reverie. “Iruka? Kakashi questioned gently. Iruka shook his head as he settled below his covers. He had to end this, and today was the day.

  
  


                                                    ………………………………..............................................................................................................

 

Kakashi woke up when he heard covers being rustled. Iruka was sitting with his back to Kakashi on the bed. His hair, still uneven, was a mess. He was shaking slightly. He got up slowly and stumbled. Kakashi caught him as he was about to fall. Iruka looked stricken, but he quickly went back to his blank expression. He pointed to the bathroom with a shaking hand. 

Kakashi nodded, and was about to speak when Iruka shook his head and pushed Kakashi away as he limped to the washroom door and closed it behind him.  Kakashi sighed as he collapsed on his bed adjacent to Iruka’s that Tsunade had let him borrow. What could he even do for Iruka? What could he do to bring the bright eyes and infectious smiles back?

 

Kakashi was lost in his own dilemma, and did not keep track of the time. It had been almost half an hour and Kakashi kept on shooting anxious looks at the bathroom door. Iruka was taking an unnaturally long time. Kakashi blanched. What if Iruka had slipped and injured himself further? Or he could have ended- No. Kakashi shook his head as he raced to the washroom and knocked on the door. When he did not receive an answer, he flung the door open. 

 

Iruka, lying in a pool of blood was staring at his slit wrists. Kakashi with his eyes open wide muttered a wrangled no before darting forward and teleporting the both of them to Tsunade. What scared him further was the way Iruka never reacted to his touch.

 

Kakashi stared at his bloody hands and shirt, and for the first time in his many years of being a shinobi he dared to cry. Kakashi stared hauntedly at his hands as his eyes filled with unshed tears as a tear slowly rolled down his cheek and fell on his hand. He was defenceless. He could not save Iruka from falling. They called him friend killer for a reason. Kakashi felt a hand on his shoulder that brought him back to the living. He looked up to see an equally distraught Naruto, who was shedding silent tears. He smiled resolutely as he whispered,” Iruka sensei will pull through. Trust him, Kakashi sensei!” Kakashi looked down at his hands and nodded as the simple yet effective words cleared his head. 

 

Yes. He would help the love of his life, however desolate it was, pull through, and he would protect him from all the monsters that would plague him. 

  
  


Yes, he thought, as he sat holding Iruka’s hand after a gruelling three hours of surgery. As the sunbeams that escaped through the blinds danced on their intertwined hands, he looked up to the face of the man he loved, and bent forward to kiss his forehead. Yes. He would be strong for the both of them, and he would protect Iruka with his life.

 

“ You aren't alone, sweetheart”. Kakashi whispered gently as he kissed Iruka’s hand.

                                                   ..........................................................................................................................................................  
  
  
  


Iruka blinked tiredly. There was a shining light in the distance, that stood out from the darkness. It seemed to call him. Iruka got up and pulled at his shackles,and as it came closer, he felt them disintegrating as the light enveloped him. Yes. He wasn't alone. He had Kakashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What have I written?  
> meh, this is brain vomit.  
> Thank you for the kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY IRUKA!  
> I just felt like writing something on a serious topic. Don't worry, Fluffiana, the fairy of fluff will lend me some fluff to add to the mix of chapter two.  
> Adios Amigos!


End file.
